Pooh's Adventures Of Grojband
''Pooh's Adventures Of Grojband is the latest crossover TV show by ''TotalDramaFan3452. ''It is not confirmed who should make this adventure, but it will arrive to Youtube in the near future. '''Plot' Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Conker, Kirby, Shnookums and Meat, and Eeyore visit a town called Peaceville where they meet Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, and Kin and Kon Kujira, together they form a band in their own garage peforming gigs making awesome music out of Corey's evil sister Trina's Diary who she hated her brothers band who does everything to destroy Corey's rockstar dream and wants to use the garage as her own giant bedroom. With the help of Pooh and the others, can Grojband become a famous band and will Corey's dreams of becoming a rockstar finally come true? Episodes Ep 16a "Myme Disease" When the favorite town statue (who was actually a statue performer) is taken down, Grojband decides to take the prime performance spot left behind. A turf war erupts between Corey and a group of mimes when they take the last busking spot in the park. Meanwhile Trina is having her portrait painted by Nick Mallory. Ep 16b "Kon-Fusion" Grojband and the Newmans must form a music mashup at DJ Fusion's restaurant Fuse This. Until they got fused up by Trina's evil plan is to fuse her hand with Nick Mallory's hand so they can be together forever and Grojband and the Newmans get fused into 4 individual hideous freaks!!! Ep 17a "Inn Err Face" It's science fair time, and Corey wants to prove the healing powers of rock! But Trina shrinks and ingests Kin and Kon! Ep 17b "Who Are You?" Corey hears that hipsters only like bands they've never heard of; he thinks Grojband is a perfect fit. Ep 18a "Pop Goes the Bubble" Grojband is going pop at Peaceville's Annual Soda-Fest, the Carbo-Nation Festival! Thanks to some meddling from Trina, Mayor Mellow bans bubbles, including soda bubbles, because Major Mellow has a bottle cap inside his brain. Corey takes it upon the band to save the bubbles, but how will make the flat town bubbly again? Note: Spongebob and Patrick will guest star in this episode. Ep 18b "Girl Fest" Tough girl-rocker Candy Jams mistakes Laney for the bandleader, making Grojband her opener! Ep 19a "The Bandidate" Corey thinks Grojband needs to get political! And what better way than to speak out against new school president, Trina? Ep 19b "The Pirate Lounge for Me" Wanting to combine Rocking with Relaxing leads Corey to transform the garage into a swingin' lounge, baby! Even Mayor Mellow gets into the swing, and orders the town to chill out, but their lowered guard leaves the town open to a pirate invasion. Ep 20a "Hologroj" Nothing bumps up a band's popularity like a mysterious disappearance! So Corey tells the news that Grojband has vanished, and plans to capitalize with a performance by hologram versions of the band. Ep 20b "The Snuffles With Snarffles' Corey decides to use music to bring awareness to the sniffles suffered by Snuffles, a cute local puppy, earning the hatred of local war hero, Wheelie the Cat. Ep 21a "Bee Bop a Loofa" When Trina makes the makes the town's water reservoir run dry, nobody can take showers anymore. Corey and the band decide to end the stink wave by rocking out through the sewer pipes. The Peaceville Stationary Marathon is coming, providing the perfect audience for Grojband's newest thing - shower music! Ep 21b "A Capella Lips Now" Peaceville is flooded and the power is out! Corey sees the perfect opportunity to go unplugged. Ep 22a "Soulin Down the Road" When Kin's soul-amplifier malfunctions, Trina's soul is trapped in her car. Corey has to find a way to free it, and get lyrics for the show, problem is, however, is that Trina enjoys being a car. Ep 22b "That's My Jam" Corey is determined to win the Peaceville jam competition with this summer's hot new jam! Ep 23a "For Hat and Country" Corey wants the coolest cowboy hat he's ever seen, but it can only be sold to someone who is "truly country." Corey sees only one way to prove he's worthy - by separating from Peaceville and forming the People's Rockpublic of Grojland! Ep23b "It's in the Card" If Grojband is going to be a Valentines Band, they need to get their love song into a huge pile of electronic greeting cards, but when everyone in town breaks up, they're to blame. Now it's up to Pooh and Pals to bring back both Grojband and all the love in Peaceville. Ep24a "Saxsquatch" Corey's desire to play atop Howling Heights mountain leads the band to find the Saxquatch. Ep24b "Group Hug" Grojband's first groupies decide that they should have their own dedicated song so other fans know who comes first! Ep25a "Curse of the Metrognome" With Grojband set to play New Year's Eve, Trina unleashes the mystical Metrognome - a little guy with a big appetite for timing. Meanwhie, Pooh tries to figure out what will be new years resolution Ep25b "Dueling Buttons" Solo Shredder - the guitar-based video game - has rolled into Peaceville, and Corey is sure he can prove he's the best, but when Trina bests him, he's not sure what he's good at anymore. Ep26(FINALE) "Hear Us, Rock!" The ancient Samban prophecy foretold the Earth would be destroyed by rock on this day. Can Grojband figure out how to save the planet? And what will it cost? Trivia * Mina Beff will join Pooh and Pals after this series. * Conker the Squirrel, Kirby, and Shnookums and Meat will guest star in this tv series. Category:TV series